No One Knows
by El Debris
Summary: What if Kairi was visiting Larxene's other's town for a month? Here's what. [AU] [LarxeneKairi much later] [Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no idea where this came from. It just poofed itself into my head. Maybe it was that AMV I watched. Whatever. Maybe it's a little yuri, if you squint. I don't plan for it to be, I mean, they're 10 and 15. Think of it as you like, it's really just something random.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**No One Knows**

The redhead stumbled on a crack in the stone, flailing her arms, she regained her balance clumsily, she resembled a foal learning how to gallop, letting out a small whimper as she almost collided with the ground. Once she'd regained balance, she looked around awe-struck; she'd never seen a town like it. A small fountain was in the middle of the town square, which was where the redhead was now, the square was surrounded by buildings, and a shop with a rain guard, which the redhead was standing under. She loved the warm, evening air that was brushing against her. She closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the breeze.

"At least you didn't step on it,"

The redhead opened her teal eyes at the voice, to find it belonged to a ginger-haired girl, her head cocked on one side as she stared at the redhead. The redhead's face grew puzzled at what the older girl had said to her. How old was she, 13, 14? The older of the two sighed at the younger's puzzled face, seeming exasperated. "You know, step on a crack, break your mother's back?" She paused, looking at the redhead closely, "You…You're not from around here, are you?" The younger shook her head timidly. "Thought not. Usually kids from around here are a lot more confident then you." The redhead stared at the ground, embarrassed. "Sorry…" She mumbled, almost inaudibly. The older girl blinked, surprised at how easily the girl got embarrassed.

"I'm not going to bite, so stop being so afraid," The ginger paused looking for the girl's name, the younger looked up, seeing the other's face creased in thought. "Kairi." The older turned back to the redhead. "My name's Kairi." The ginger smiled; thankful she finally had a name to call the other. "Cute. My name's Renale." There was a long pause after this, until Renale spoke up.

"So, why you here?" She asked Kairi, moving next to her, leaning against the wall. Kairi glanced at Renale, before answering in a quiet voice, "My family's visiting for a month." Renale nodded, before noticing it had gotten darker whilst Kairi and Renale were talking. "I have to go, I'm sure you do too." She spoke, Kairi glanced at the sky, it was time for her to go, she let Renale begin walking away, before she did. Renale turned to Kairi before she disappeared down an alleyway. "Meet me here tomorrow, okay?" Kairi turned around, she nodded in reply. She turned back, and begun walking towards the hotel she was staying in. She wore a grin on her face, happy that she had found a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's finally here! Woo! Uck...I rushed this, so some of the characters may be butchered...Axel, Reno and Demyx make appearences in this one. OF course, Axel and Demyx are somebodies, so their names are different. Crappy fanfiction ahoy! I've decided that later in the story it will become a full-on yuri. Perhaps I'll include how Arlene became a nobody? I don't know...Y'all tell me who you want to appaear in the next chapter! D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Fitting In**

Kairi had remembered her meeting with Arlene. Not only did she remember it, the appointment bounced around her mind, a slice of excitement and happiness, a reason to get up the day after.

She practically bolted to the fountain where she had met the older girl the day before. She wanted to know what the ginger could teach her, she wanted to know all the other kids in town. She wanted to just talk to the teenager, just know her, and to spend more time with her. She had taken great fascination to the girl already, some would call it naïve.

And her object of hyperactive excitement almost didn't show up. Not until she was confronted by some teenaged boys who looked 10 years older then her. They both had red hair, one with it sticking out at his back, and the other with it hanging down in a ponytail. They said things that she didn't hear, until the seemingly younger one jabbed her on the shoulder, whilst the older looked for a munny pouch in her pocket.

And that was when Arlene decided to show up. She famously had a knack for showing up just in time, no one knew why. It was just what Arlene had a tendency to do. "Hey, you!!" She yelled at the two boys. "What the hell are you doing, picking on a little kid like that? You frickin' idiots! If you're gonna pick on someone, go pick on Myde or somethin'! Go! That means you as well, Reno!"

Kairi turned around, facing her once again saviour. The boys looked exceptionally annoyed at her appearance. The older redhead, seemingly called Reno, looked particularly annoyed. "Shut it, Arlene. You can't go around makin' orders and shit. We can do whatever we want." He growled in between his teeth. Arlene had a devilish grin smeared on her face. "Yeah? Well, my shocks say you can't." She rubbed her hands together so quick you could almost hear the static. Another quirk of Arlene was that she was very electric. One could rub a balloon (not that anyone dared) on her head for one second and still get a lot of sparks. The boys' faces paled at the girl's hands, and sauntered off leaving an unharmed and still none-penniless Kairi in the corner.

Arlene walked up to the auburn haired girl and stroked the side of her head gently, after rubbing the electricity off, off course. "Are you okay, baby?" She asked in a voice a mother would use on a small child to sooth it after a bad dream. Kairi nodded, obviously healed after seeing her role model once again. Arlene smiled peacefully once her question had been answered. The scene stayed that way for a few minutes before Arlene took Kairi's petite hand and dragging her into a pathway Kairi hadn't seen prior to that moment. "C'mon! I'll introduce you!" She exclaimed to Kairi whilst running down the pathway, which led to the centre of the town.

Leaning against a fountain, his hand brushing against the slow stream of water that was emerging from it, was another teenager who looked just a year younger than Arlene, and also looked very similar to her. Arlene frowned at the sight of him. "What are you doing, idiot?" The boy looked up at the feminine voice and grinned when he saw Arlene, then he turned to look at Kairi. He had an odd look on his face when he looked at the younger girl, like a dog would look at you if you tried to teach him a new trick for the first time.

Needless to say, Kairi blushed and shyed away from the older boy, hiding behind Arlene. Arlene turned to Kairi. "Kairi, this is my cousin Myde. He's a cowardly fool but he's a good laugh. He plays music to the little kids here on Saturdays." Demyx waved at KAir, then turned to Arlene again. "Don't usually take kids in, Arly. What's so special about this one? Unless she's jailbait…" Arlene blushed profusely and looked extremely angry at this question. "OF COURSE SHE'S NOT!" She shrieked at Myde, hitting him upside the head, causing him to fall in the fountain.

Arlene gritted her teeth, then stormed away, leaving a very wet and upset Myde laid in the fountain. Kairi looked at Arlene, confused. "What did your cousin mean?" Arlene looked at Kairi, horrified. "You….don't know? Well, I suppose it's better that you don't…" She muttered, still dragging Kairi into town.


End file.
